


Loss

by NGC1705



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGC1705/pseuds/NGC1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on the loss of a dear friend and a yearning for memories not made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

The colour of mourning is  and forever will be  black.

Black; like pitfalls, like charcoal,  
like ink on parchment, a bonding of lives,  
like inside of his eyelids screwed tight against the threat of night and its silence and its emptiness and its _associations_ , lingering memories etched into the wood spilt from his own hands, oppressive in their persistence— persistence all too _his_.  
Persistence challenged him needlessly, frustratingly. Shouts ring from the grains in the timber as though Madara himself is here to release them, adamant in his resistance to Hashirama’s peace.

Regret, bitter as bile, rises in his throat.  
Regret, not for the act of killing; rather, for the inaction stretched thin until that moment, when the blade pierced his heart— no, _that_ moment, when the admission pierced his lungs— no, _that_ moment, long before—  
( or that,  
  or that,  
  or that,  
  or  …   )  
circles uselessly.

He remembers to breathe.  
_In time,_ he tells himself. _In time, he will be of dust._

For now, grief had never felt so dry.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my rp blog which I am not linking here. if u know the url don't say anything


End file.
